


Loved you Dangerously

by AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dark Kara Danvers, F/F, drunk me has some interesting ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips/pseuds/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips
Summary: "Usually, I hold the power with both my handsTied behind my backLook at how things change, 'cause now you're the trainAnd I'm tied to the trackYou've awoken me, but you're choking meI was so obsessedGave you all of me, and now honestly, I got nothing left"-Charlie PuthKara never thought that she was in love with Lena. And yet she shows up at Lena's doorstep while under the influence of red kryptonite. While trying to figure out her feelings she is also battling a dangerous new villain.Lena has decided that it is time for the world to be saved from itself. The problem is that Supergirl is kinda getting in her way. If she can convince Kara that her way is right then this whole thing would be easier.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, I don't own any characters. English is not my first language so sorry about that.

_“We were doomed from the start. A lost cause. A single battle. And yet, in that narrow instant, I didn't give a single fuck.” -Julie Johnson_

**_Kara_ **

 

Kara was definitely not in love with Lena. She most certainly was not. And yet when the asshat Maxwell Lord had some red kryptonite stolen and Kara ended up with some in her she had a problem.

 All she could think about while under the red K was HER. Maybe Kara could have justified it if her thoughts had only been pg jealousy. If she was only sad about the possibility of losing time with her bezzie mate because of this girl that Lena was maybe dating. But no her thoughts were definitely X rated. XXX might be the better rating.  Kara wanted to be the one to leave marks on Lena. She wanted to be the one to have her on the kitchen counter and moaning her name.

Later when Kara had come to her senses and could think about how everything had shifted after this night she would wonder it had ever been avoidable.  It being the destruction of a world and the breaking of her. In all honestly it felt completely unavoidable.

 

**Lena**

 Lena had a secret.  Well actually she had a lot of secrets but that came with the territory. It was like a deal that she never wanted to be a part of because in return for getting psychotic family members she also got a billion zeros in her bank account.  In return for never really being loved by her mom she got a 180 IQ. This secret though was her second most important one.

 Lena could hear voices and move things with her mind.  She had been 14 and trying to help Lex with an experiment when she was shocked by the equipment instead.  She had received a fairly bad headache from it and so went to lay down. When she awoke she could hear things. In the beginning she had been terrified and wanted to go to Lex and get help but when confronted with the insanity that was his mind she couldn't.  She quickly realized that this was something that she couldn't tell anyone.

So, she practiced reading minds and lifting things with her mind.  She practiced by making sure that Lex’s plans never worked and staying one step ahead of her mother.  Lena practiced moving heavier and heavier things with her mind and eventually realized that she was only limited by what she thought she could move. That particular thought had come from a Star Wars movie. She could read the minds of an entire boardroom and see what made them tick and then exploit it.

 And while her ability to understand exactly what her partners wanted in bed made her in demand she was rather lonely. She had been perfectly content with sleeping with supermodels and athletes or even the presidential candidate once when they were both fairly drunk. (Lena had a thing for blondes) Kara then had to appear and ruin it all.

Lena was not sure who Kara thought that the ponytail and glasses would fool because even if she couldn't read minds then she would know that Kara was Supergirl. 

As it was it just made the entire thing a much more fun game. The CEO enjoyed teasing the reporter and watch her squirm.

 In the beginning Lena told herself that she kept the reporter close because she was a Super and wanted to make sure that she was safe. Eventually, though it got to the point that she was seeing Kara two or three times a week and she could no longer lie. That didn't mean that she couldn't try though.  

It was because she had a great mind that was one of her reasons. And while it was true especially how quick and smart it was. Another reason is that she didn't judge her and that was also true. She wanted to be Lena’s friend just because she liked her. None of those reasons explained why Lena had stopped reading Kara’s mind though.

Lena had lied and told herself that it was because of her wanting to give her some privacy.  Then one night while she had been drinking and the midnight hour has come beckoning lies had left her. Lena was forced to admit to herself that she was in love with Kara. Not just the reporter version of her or the superhero part. Lena loved all of Kara. The broken part that carried the culture of a lost planet and the innocent part that loved to bask in the sun. She loved how bright her minds light was and how it was visible across the city.  Lena loved most of all who Kara would become.

As Lena sat in her penthouse drinking a scotch that cost enough to feed a family for a month she found her thoughts drifting to Kara again.  How Lena had hoped that mentioning a future date with some lawyer would make Kara jealous.  Instead, all she had gotten was a congrats.  She wondered why she ever thought that a Luthor and a Super could end up together.  

 Much later when Lena had time to shift through all the events she came to wonder how a Luthor could ever avoid a Super.  

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I am going to try and update a chapter a day and I would love for a beta. (I am sure that the readers would as well)
> 
> This is the YouTube video that inspired the story https://youtu.be/yhXti2vUHlE


End file.
